


Sleepless Nights

by thefalloutalleyouthzone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious Sanji, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalloutalleyouthzone/pseuds/thefalloutalleyouthzone
Summary: “What are you doing up?”“Bed was cold. Wanted to see where you went.” Zoro’s reply is dreary; waking up always took the man a while to do.Sanji’s heart melts at this. “You know I’m never far, you big brute. You don’t need to worry.”“I never worry. Not anymore.” Sanji can feel Zoro’s head get heavier as he says this; the man is already getting comfortable resting against his lover.“Shitty marimo. You always worry.” Sanji’s eyes are soft though, grateful that someone in his life cares so fondly about him. Grateful he’s been given a chance to get his happily ever after that he’s always dreamed about.





	Sleepless Nights

Sanji has never been a deep sleeper.

He has always been restless ever since he was a little kid. He can never go through a night without waking up and feeling a swirl of anxiousness rising in his chest or consuming his thoughts. He’s experienced a lot in his lifetime, undoubtedly, causing him to be this way.

 

Too many sad and broken memories.

 

He’s spread out in his bed, shifting every few minutes to try and get comfortable, switching the position to maximise the chance of falling back to sleep.

 

It never works.

 

He sighs; a normal occurrence in his life.

 

He tries to move again, but there’s an arm possessively wrapped around his torso and it’s stopping him from adjusting the way he wants to.

He goes to lift the arm up, but the arm clings onto Sanji more desperately, keeping him prisoner.

 

Sanji sighs again.

 

He looks at the person lying next to him and sees his lover is deep asleep. He can see the man’s chest rising and falling in a relaxed, repeated rhythm, soft snores exiting his nose. He looks peaceful.

 

Lucky for some.

 

Sanji tries again and successfully peels off the heavy man’s arm without stirring him. He sits up, ruffles his hair, and rolls his shoulders, trying to release the anxiety he somehow can never stop feeling. He throws his legs over the side of the bed and gets up to walk towards the apartment’s balcony, grabbing his cigarettes and beloved lighter, leaving the door ajar as he exits.

 

The cold, autumn night air unexpectedly nips at his shirtless body. He shivers and immediately regrets not picking up a t-shirt before coming outside. He’s glad he has his pyjama bottoms on at least, otherwise, it would be too much to handle.

 

He places his cherished ‘cancer stick’ in his mouth and leans it into the flame of his lighter. The cigarette lights up, and Sanji inhales deeply; the nicotine takes its effect and he immediately feels more relaxed. He leans against the balcony rail and looks across the city’s landscape. A few cars are driving at the ungodly hour it is; the twinkly streetlights brightening up their paths and carrying them all home.

 

He stands and thinks about how the definition of home found its place in his life, after being nonexistent in it for so long.

 

A certain green-haired brute changed all that.

 

Sanji smiles as he takes another puff of smoke, thinking about how different his life is now he’s with the man he loves.

 

“What are you smiling about?”

 

Sanji turns his head towards the familiar, husky voice coming from the balcony door.

 

“Thinking about you.” He replies easily.

 

Zoro raises his eyebrows at him. “Yeah right, you’re probably thinking about some chick you wanted to hit on earlier.”

 

Sanji cracks a smile at that. “Hmm, you got me.”

 

Zoro tears himself away from the door and walks up behind Sanji. He wraps his strong arms around the man’s torso, not so different from how they were wrapped moments before, and rests his chin on the blonde man’s shoulder.

Sanji simply leans into the warmth that’s caressing him from behind. He starts to feel at ease.

 

“What are you doing up?”

 

“Bed was cold. Wanted to see where you went.” Zoro’s reply is dreary; waking up always took the man a while to do.

 

Sanji’s heart melts at this. “You know I’m never far, you big brute. You don’t need to worry.”

 

“I never worry. Not anymore.” Sanji can feel Zoro’s head get heavier as he says this; the man is already getting comfortable resting against his lover.

 

“Shitty marimo. You always worry.” Sanji’s eyes are soft though, grateful that someone in his life cares so fondly about him. Grateful he’s been given a chance to get his happily ever after that he’s always dreamed about.

 

They stand like that for a while, taking in those peaceful moments they are able to share with each other. The wind picks up slightly and Sanji shivers at the harshness of it. Zoro tightens his arms around him, spreading more warmth into Sanji’s body. He can feel the stitches of Zoro’s scar against his naked back, reminding him what they’ve gone through together.

 

Sanji starts to feel Zoro’s warm mouth press lightly against his shoulder, trailing soft kisses against his pale skin. He takes another drag of his cigarette, the nicotine hits when Zoro starts to move his mouth up along his neck. He closes his eyes, appreciating the way his lover starts to bite and suck lightly, teasing the blonde with his goddamn mouth like he always does. Sanji is about to take another puff when Zoro sucks on his neck _hard;_ the green-haired man is making sure it will leave a mark.

Sanji rests the cigarette in his mouth, gripping hold of the balcony rail as he lets Zoro continue to nip, lick, and suck his neck, enjoying the sensation he feels. His lover moves his head to rest on the other shoulder, making sure to violate the other side, repeating the actions that always make Sanji unwind.

 

Sanji hums in appreciation.

 

Zoro hands start to stroke along Sanji’s stomach, slightly grazing his abdominal muscles, causing them to jump at the touch as his hands descend further down. He stops when he reaches the hem of Sanji’s pyjama bottoms, lifting at the elastic waistband, and snapping it back against his skin.

Sanji’s eyes flutter open at this, blood rushing down south.

 

Sanji turns around, cigarette still hanging loosely from his lips, and sees Zoro’s half-lidded eyes look at him expectantly. His infamous smirk plants itself onto his face, knowing full well the power it has over Sanji. Zoro leans into him again, pressing the semi he’s already sporting into the blonde man’s thigh, and bites on his earlobe.

 

Sanji cannot help but whimper at the pleasure of it all.

Zoro never fails to impress.

 

Zoro pulls back once more, looking Sanji in the eye, as one of his hands grabs onto Sanji’s ass, the other feathers lightly across his jaw. He reaches out to pull the dangling cigarette out of the blonde’s mouth and stubs it out against the rail, never losing eye contact as he does so.

 

Sanji feels incredibly hot. He swallows expectantly.

 

Zoro leans close into Sanji’s ear. “Care to join me in the bedroom, cook?”

It’s barely a whisper, but it sends a shiver down Sanji’s spine.

 

Sanji leans into Zoro’s own ear to give his response. “I thought your moss-headed brain would never ask.”

 

Sanji’s sleepless nights always end up like this; Zoro would wake up and join him, wherever in the apartment he might be, then he would touch him in all the right places to ease the anxiousness away. He would then take Sanji back to bed and render him into a sensational mess- sometimes it’s Sanji leaving Zoro in that state- leaving them both exhausted so they are both able to fall back to sleep.

 

Sanji cannot begin to describe how much lucky he feels to be with Zoro.

How warm and comforting it is to be in his arms.

 

So he dives in to kiss him instead.

 

He doesn’t hold back, tongue poking at Zoro’s lips, waiting for them to open up so he can delve in deeper. Zoro opens his mouth, tongue prodding excitedly back, and drags Sanji away from the rail, pulling him closer, hands squeezing onto his butt. Sanji feels himself harden up with a new type of stress building. Mouths still in connection, Zoro walks back to the balcony door and lifts Sanji off of the ground. The blonde man instantly wraps his legs around his lover, familiarity kicking in as he’s done this so many times before, and bites down on Zoro’s bottom lip as they stumble into their moonlit bedroom. He lets his mouth leave Zoro’s own and trails his tongue along the green-haired man’s jaw, lapping up the taste of his delicious sun-kissed skin, and reaching his left earlobe where three earrings hang. Sanji pulls lightly on one of them, knowing the kick the man gets from that action alone.

 

“Always such a tease.” Zoro murmurs.

 

“Wouldn’t want to change that now would I?” Sanji says as he manages to unfasten and unhook one of the precious, gold earrings from Zoro’s ear with his teeth and tongue, feeling Zoro’s chest shakily rise and fall as he struggles to continue to hold him up. He peels away for a second and places the earring in his hand, then grabs onto his own left earlobe, feeling the reminiscence of his youth with his rebel stage of getting his ear pierced himself. The hole is still there but on the brink of closing up. He sticks the gold earring in, feeling a twinge of pain and draws a little bit of blood but looks down at Zoro, eager to see his reaction.

 

Zoro immediately swings around and sends Sanji crashing into the bed. He looks up at his lover mischievously.

 

“You know sometimes I think you plan this out. You pretend you can’t sleep so you can get your own way. Wouldn’t put it past such an arrogant bastard such as yourself.” Zoro jokes as he climbs on top of the blonde, the earring in Sanji’s ear having this much of an effect on him.

 

“And you when you walk around the apartment naked? That’s not you trying to get your own way, is it? Or you when you walk in on me whilst I’m in the shower, saying that you’re lost and are in need of someone pointing you in the right direction?” Sanji raises his visible eyebrow at Zoro.

 

“I really couldn’t find my way to my underwear.” Zoro goes to attack Sanji’s neck again, responding again before he bites down, gaining another sigh from him. “Both those times.”

 

Sanji gasps, clenching onto the sheets below him, as his lover sucks once more on his neck. His hands are travelling up his torso, reaching his tender nipples and flicking them to gain more soft moans out of the man beneath him. He feels incredibly weak at the touch now, Zoro could do anything to him and he would happily be in bliss.

 

“Wha... what about the time I came home to… to you covered in the chocolate ganache, I had stored in the fridge? How... ah.. how do you explain that?” Sanji falters to try and catch his breath as Zoro moves onto sucking one of his nipples, truly teasing all of his sensitive parts. His cock starts to throb like mad.

 

“Accidents happen.” Sanji can feel the vibration in Zoro’s throat against his skin. He stops what he’s doing and looks up at Sanji, his hands move further down his body, slowly starting to remove the blonde’s clothing. Sanji’s eyes lock onto Zoro’s waiting to see what his next move will be.

Zoro moves further down the bed, still keeping eye contact. His hands continue to gently stroke at Sanji’s sides, thumbs brushing against his hip bones. He is always surprised at the gentle manner the idiotic brute could display during heights of intimacy. It makes Sanji aroused even more; knowing the man in his life can take care of him like he did in the past with a woman.

His heart skips a beat as electric shocks heighten the intensity of it all, as Zoro’s head reaches the intended target.

 

“You wouldn’t have wanted to waste food now… would you?” Sanji can’t help but let out a groan as his lover’s mouth wraps around his hard cock, giving him the satisfaction he desperately craves.

 

Sanji grabs hold on the cotton bed sheets, rustling them as Zoro’s mouth works wonders, licking around his shaft and grazing his teeth against the head. Sanji bucks his hips up as Zoro takes him in further, appreciating the lack of gag reflex the green-haired man possesses.

 

It’s _wonderful._

 

The blonde murmurs Zoro’s name repeatedly as his mouth works faster, heat building up in his stomach as Zoro quickens up his pace; he would never stop loving that mouth.

Sanji reaches up to stroke the soft, moss hair he so dearly loves. He has to cling to it, in order to stop himself from taking control and startling Zoro.

He feels close, but he knows Zoro doesn’t like to finish him there and then.

 

Sanji feels a sudden rush of cold air as his lover’s mouth leaves him. He feels derailed, euphoria kicking in from being so blissfully content compared to the mess he had woken up as moments before.

 

But he also wants more.

More of what Zoro has just started.

More of the life he now has.

More of these moments with the man he desperately loves.

 

“Don’t leave me hanging.” Sanji pants.

 

Zoro grins widely. “As if I could do that?”

 

Zoro wordlessly gets up and goes to the bedside drawer, grabbing the lube and condoms they store in there. He strips out of his boxers, erection full on display. Sanji always loves taking in this sight. He climbs back onto the bed, grabbing Sanji’s legs and pulling up onto his shoulders, caressing the blonde’s formidable leg muscles. Sanji lies there, anxious feelings pushed to the back of his mind.

 

“You want me to top tonight?” Zoro whispers against him. He moves his head and kisses Sanji’s cock, all the blood rushes to that area again and leaves the blonde gasping for air by the heated mouth returning to his tip.

 

“Yes.”

 

Zoro licks the length of Sanji’s cock again, causing the blonde to whimper and gives the man a heel kick into his shoulder blades.

 

“Don’t fuck with me, marimo.” Sanji feels his patience running extremely thin like it normally does around Zoro.

 

Zoro cocks his head as his finger moves to stroke at Sanji’s entrance, causing a stifled moan to come out of the man below him.

“I thought that’s what you wanted?”

 

Sanji covers his mouth with his hand as Zoro continues to trace his hole. He feels heat building rapidly in his belly, feeling the need for release. He struggles to answer back. “You’re still an idiot so don’t act smart all of a sudden.”

 

“Guess I’m not needed here then.” Zoro pokes a finger in and Sanji can no longer hold back the sound trying to escape from him.

 

Zoro smirks down on Sanji as he pulls out. Sanji gives him a dirty look and feels the need to scream.

 

Zoro picks up the lube bottle and squeezes a generous amount onto his hand and throws the bottle somewhere on the bed. Sanji is feeling restless but different from how he felt when he woke up earlier.

His patience to have Zoro inside of him has maxed out.

 

Zoro knows this though, so continues to move slow as he re-enters.

That fucking dickhead.

 

The arousal in his belly flares up when he senses the coolness of the lube entering. “F-fuck.”

 

“So you do want to be fucked?” Zoro is enjoying this too much.

 

“If you don’t move I’m going to fucking kill you.” Sanji whines.

 

“Never heard that one before,” Zoro replies sarcastically. He inserts another finger and starts to scissor Sanji open.

The blonde utilizes his flexibility to spread himself wider, allowing Zoro better access.

 

Sanji’s breath hitches as Zoro continues to pump his fingers into him, spreading his entrance out. He starts to feel close again, but Zoro yet again doesn’t relieve him. He pulls out, a soft, wet noise sounds as he does so; the teasing between the two of them was consistent.

 

“Your cock better be going in next.”

 

Zoro leans over Sanji’s body, “Or what, curly?”

 

Zoro doesn’t get much of a warning before he gets flipped around, landing with an ‘oomph’ as he is pinned down by Sanji’s thighs. It’s a skill Sanji has perfectioned over the years they’ve been together, using his flexible legs to his advantage once more. He feels more turned on than ever.

 

Sanji smiles down devilishly. “I call the shots.”

 

Zoro brings his fist to his mouth and bites down, eyes piercing the blonde’s own.

Apparently, Zoro is aroused just as much.

 

Sanji slides down Zoro’s body, his pre-cum leaking from erection as he grazes against the green-haired man’s scar, gaining a raised chest and satisfying hiss out of the man below him. He leans down to lick at the cut, teasing the sharp sensitivity he knows the marimo feels from it. He feels Zoro’s chest rise and fall rapidly as the man takes shallow breaths.

 

Sanji slides down further and positions himself above Zoro’s erection. He can already feel the heat escaping from it near his entrance. He slowly lifts himself up and pushes down. Hotness fills him up and he has to steady himself from it all.

 

Zoro lets out a ragged breath beneath as Sanji’s own heat envelopes him.

 

They stay still for a few seconds, getting comfortable. Sanji leans over Zoro and hears the gold earring in his left ear dangling loosely. Zoro seems to catch a glimpse of it in the moonlight because he pulls Sanji down by the neck and sticks his tongue down his throat aggressively.

Sanji, like always, fights back.

The power Sanji has acquired by wearing the gold earring is overbearing, yet irresistible at the same time. He takes a mental note of wearing it more often, knowing the advantage it could give him.

He starts to grind down on his lover, slow, long, and hard at first, trying to hit every nerve in Zoro’s sensitive parts. He’s reeling at the intense, pure pleasure that fills him. It swallows him whole, overpowering his lust and making him feel out of control.

 

He wants this.

 

He _needs_ this.

 

Sweat builds up between the two of them, with their bodies meeting in such a yearning manner, such passion. The bed starts to creak, a sign to show they have done this far too much by now.

But Sanji enjoys the sound it makes. It eases him into the ecstasy of being able to let himself go and allow his lover to overthrow his anxious self. He gets to feel calamity after fighting the battles with the troublesome head of his.

 

Zoro starts to drag his fingertips along his pale back, digging into his muscles when Sanji’s ass met his hips, causing his sensations to go into overdrive.

“Shit.” It’s all Sanji can muster. A few more moans escape his mouth.

 

Sanji continues to molest the marimo’s mouth with his own, gasping into it when he feels a calloused hand wrap itself around his hard member. He falters ever so slightly, causing the green-haired man to take the upper-hand, gripping hard onto the blonde’s hips. He digs into the skin then too, making Sanji slow down as he himself starts to grind up faster and harder then what the pace was previously before, pumping Sanji’s cock simultaneously.

 

The blonde cries out Zoro’s name.

He’s going into meltdown.

He can’t take it any much longer.

 

He lifts away from Zoro and feels his stomach brimming with heat, his eyes glaze over as he rides on the ecstasy he has been craving _so badly._

 

_“Zo- ro...”_

 

Sanji finally gets the chance to release his built-up stress. The release of the tension is so sudden, yet extremely, inexplicably, pleasurable.

 

Zoro continues to pump at Sanji’s erection, allowing spillage to go everywhere as if he’s making sure no amount of stress is kept within his body.

 

Sanji appreciates this and hungrily kisses his lover for doing so. Zoro spasms, instantaneously changing his grip on Sanji and start pounding faster into him, riding his own orgasm out.

 

 _“San-ah..ji.”_ Zoro breathes hotly into his mouth.

 

The blonde feels Zoro start to pull out, appearing considerate and not wanting to make a mess. But Sanji pushes down, clenching his butt cheeks, sending Zoro into a frenzy. He moans loudly at the sudden action, which makes him release still deep inside of him.

 

Sanji sits on top of Zoro for awhile, breathless.

 

He can’t help but feel exhausted after coming like that, so sharply and for so long.

 

A hand spreads across his chest, causing him to look down at the marimo.

His marimo.

 

Zoro is smirking softly up at him, chest rising steadily as he soothes the blonde’s own stomach.

 

Sanji can’t help himself then either. He dives in for another kiss.

 

This time it’s different- this time he’s trying to pour everything he feels for Zoro into it. He tries to drown the two of them in every extreme feeling he’s ever had; love, hate, jealousy, hope. He recounts all the times he’s felt like he belongs in Zoro’s arms and how many times he felt like he wanted to murder him in his sleep; the latter one lost just be a tad.

 

Zoro draws back from the kiss. “What's gotten into you?”

 

“You have.” Sanji jokes. He lifts himself up and brings himself down on Zoro again, making a point.

 

Zoro winces from the action. “Okay, okay. Very funny. Now get off me, shitty cook. Your dumb ass is gonna close up and we’re gonna be stuck like this.”

 

Sanji prods hard at Zoro’s chest, feeling insulted. “Oi, my ass is smarter than you, musclehead, and it always will be!”

 

Zoro flips Sanji over then and it’s unexpected, causing the blonde to yelp in retaliation. He lands softly though, against the warm bed sheets. He feels some stickiness on his lower back, either sweat or cum, but decides to look at it in the morning.

 

Zoro slowly pulls out with a plop and stretches for the tissues on top of the bedside drawer. Sanji watches him wipe himself down, then suddenly feels a soft piece being delicately brushed around his bottom half as well. He smiles up at Zoro, tiredness finally kicking in, and sees a faint blush appearing on his cheeks in the dark room.

 

Zoro continues to clear up whilst Sanji climbs under the bedsheets, feeling the warmth from their bodies rubbing against them, still emitting from there.

He hums in content and feels his eyelids drifting down, a heaviness weighing on them.

 

The bed creaks and he feels drawn to the warmth like he has been all night. Zoro climbs under the sheets as well and wraps his strong arms around him, spooning him from behind.

A calloused hand runs elegantly through his blonde curls, shortly surprising the man with his gentle ways again, causing Sanji to relax even further into the bed. He’s pretty sure he feels Zoro planting a kiss on the side of his head, trying to send the blonde into more peaceful bliss.

 

Sanji feels himself nodding off.

 

He feels safe.

 

He feels secure.

 

_This is what home feels like._

 

His chest lowers and rises in a steady rhythm as he eventually falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To Ariana,
> 
> Surprise?
> 
> I have been working solidly on this in the past 48 hours, trying to get it done in time for your birthday. I had an idea to write a fic for you that you could reread when you wake up in the middle of the night feeling anxious. Hopefully, you enjoy this!
> 
> But obviously, I couldn't just write a Zosan fic and not upload it here on ao3 because that's the stuff we live for :)
> 
> So thank you for being such a great friend over the past 9 months in the time I got to know you (time really does fly).
> 
> And hopefully, everyone else that loves Zosan gets to enjoy this too!


End file.
